


《归藏里》

by wrxq_cc



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrxq_cc/pseuds/wrxq_cc
Summary: “阿切拉嘎。”“我爱你。”





	《归藏里》

**Author's Note:**

> “阿切拉嘎。”  
“我爱你。”

1.  
听到这个故事的时候，我坐在在西藏阿里一座寺庙后院的小客栈里，屋外雪山巍峨，屋里灯火通明。  
我从不相信神明，此时却想要身边所有的人，一生幸运。

2.  
我们进藏的第二天，就认识了夏之光。  
他是刚二十出头的样子，穿着藏族的传统服饰，头发理得很干净，看上去没比我们大上几岁，是他带着我们一群人进了阿里，我们也图方便就在他的小客栈安顿了下来。  
阿里，西藏以西，我们这次旅行的目的地。  
这次旅行的主题是泛泛的“净化心灵”。  
夏老板的客栈是在一座寺庙的后院，连着的还有一家小酒馆，砖头的简单堆砌，刷了一层漆，挂了几盏灯和几幅画，面积不大，但晚上也挺热闹，我们当时打他的趣说，要留下来在这里给他打工。  
他每次听到也只是笑笑，不脑我们这群弟弟妹妹。有一次突然瞥见他看我们在玩闹时的眼神，竟然有些发亮，亮晶晶的。  
晚上，我们又喊他和我们一起玩斗地主。  
“你们一群赌徒。”  
“你也和我们一样～”  
“客人就是上帝，我那是服务精神。”夏之光手上的牌发的极快，让我这个不会发牌的非专业“赌徒”在一旁看的连连惊叹。  
“你是从小在这里的吗？”  
“阿里的客栈，住的都是外乡人。”  
“从哪里来？”我接着问下去。  
“大都市。”手里的牌往手上摞了摞。  
“上海？”  
夏之光点了点头，对着对面的阿蔡说了一句，“我叫地主。”  
我撇了撇嘴，心里暗自嗔啧。  
“那为什么到这里了？”可能是那晚的酒有些微醺了，我竟也无趣地追问了下去。  
夏之光并不把我的话接下去，突然来了一句：“你们赢我一局，我给你们讲个故事。”  
我们“切”了一声，但实属不服输的几位，既然您都开口了，我们也不能就此服输。  
阿蔡把牌递给了我，示意他帮我做参谋，十七和我对了个眼神，不怀好意地看向了夏之光。  
我们这群从高中玩到大的伙伴，就像是彼此肚子里的蛔虫，别的不行，默契和耍赖真的一绝。  
“你有什么故事？”我出了一张“3”看了夏之光一眼。  
“赢了你们就知道了。”  
“难不成是什么浪漫爱情故事？”我看不惯他那副“明明想说却硬是不告诉我们”的样子。  
夏之光只是笑笑，没想到开口劝退了我，“你有什么爱情故事吗？也说来听听～”  
“我，我能有什么！”  
然后十七和胖子几人就开始起哄，他们最喜见我羞红了脸，气急败坏的样子。  
夏之光边出牌边扫了一眼我和阿蔡，一副了然于心的样子。  
但是他知道些什么，我和阿蔡的故事，也不是一句话能讲明白的。  
那是我心里的话。  
其实我并不屑于听一个冗长遥远的故事，只是当下无事和夏之光的挑衅。  
还有，凡人总爱窥探人间。  
不过事实证明，一般女孩子耍起赖，男生总是无从抵抗。更何况是这位看上去很有绅士风度的夏之光，最后完全放弃抵抗，无奈地看着我们得瑟的表情，从客厅的酒柜里拿出了一瓶酒。  
是用陶泥的小酒坛子装的，陈年的青稞酒。  
他给我们每人发了一个杯子，给自己也发了一个，不急不慢地倒上酒。  
阿蔡示意我别再喝了，我扭过头去偷偷地抿了一小口。  
青稞的清香气息和酒本身的醇香，是极好的听故事的氛围。  
“现在有酒了，可以讲故事了～”  
夏之光看着我们围坐在一圈，不远处的壁炉里的柴火烧得极旺，整个屋子暖和极了。  
“五年前，我十八岁，第一次进藏。”

3.  
二零一四年，夏之光十八岁的夏天。  
那时的夏之光照他的原话说是：“目中无人，不服上天”。  
所以高中毕业后，夏之光只背了个背包就踏上了一人西行之路，一路向西，走到了西藏的西藏。  
阿里。  
“请问，这个客栈，怎么走？”此时的夏之光灰头土脸的样子，衣服和裤子都沾满了土，活脱脱的一个流浪汉的模样。  
只见那人摆了摆手，嘴巴里跑出了几句夏之光听不懂的藏语，夏之光就明白了过来。藏区的当地居民会普通话的并不多，更别说在这西南边陲一角了。  
夏之光叹了口气，只能一家家的挨着碰壁，好在到了第二家，就歪打正着的撞上了运气。  
“地址上写的，就是这里～”是脆生生的少年音。好听得让夏之光忍不住抬头多看两眼，想听他多说两句。  
“你是我这几天碰上的第一个会说汉语的人了。”夏之光把背包放下，从背包里拿出了自己的身份证和仅剩的一千块钱现金。  
少年看看他，结果夏之光的身份证和一千块钱现金，“你应该去问开客栈的人，都是会说汉语的～住半个月？”  
“嗯，半个月。”  
少年又抬眼看了眼夏之光那好几天没洗的脸，数了三百块钱，递了回去。  
“我有钱！”夏之光又想把钱退回去，“你是这儿的老板？”  
“小翟，有客人？”还不等少年给出回答，从后门走出来了个体型比少年高大一倍的男人。  
“是那个半个月的客人。”  
“哦？”那个高大男人看了一眼眼前的夏之光，搞得夏之光有些被看的不好意思。“从上海来的？跑的够远的啊～”  
夏之光收回了自己的身份证：“我的房间在哪儿？”  
高大个儿指了指上楼的楼梯，“我们这儿需要帮手，我们免你费用，你给客栈干活，你觉得怎么样？”  
夏之光摸了摸自己已经差不多空空如也的钱包口袋，犹豫了半刻，“好！”  
毕竟这个刚满十八岁的城市少年，不能让自己到没有钱的窘境。  
谁都不会和钱过不去，是不是。  
高大个儿看见夏之光算是服软地答应了下来，爽朗地笑了一声，继续开口道：“我叫普布扎西，叫我普布哥就行，然后小翟是我的远房亲戚，是来这里长住的。你俩随时差不多，你有啥就找不懂的就找他～”  
夏之光看了一眼一旁安静地站着的少年，有些不好意思地给了一个微笑。  
“我叫翟潇闻。欢迎来阿里～”  
“我叫夏之光。很高兴认识你！”夏之光想要去握翟潇闻伸出来的手，却意识到自己的手已经好久没洗了，不好意思地又缩了回去，往自己的衣服上蹭了蹭。翟潇闻见夏之光这样，倒也不尴尬，反而主动去握夏之光缩回去的手，“走吧，我带你去看看房间～”  
翟潇闻并没有放开刚刚握住的手，牵着夏之光准备上楼。夏之光是第一次和男生牵手，翟潇闻的手心很柔软，但有些凉，夏之光就任他牵着，像是一个顺从听话的小狗。  
两人走上一个极窄的楼梯，上到了二楼，翟潇闻打开了木门，松开了夏之光的手，指了指里面。  
“这就是我俩的房间。”  
房间不大，但倒什么都齐全，床铺、桌子、椅子…夏之光将自己的背包放在了椅子上。翟潇闻打开了一旁朝西的窗户，示意夏之光过来。  
客栈的后院有一块极大的空地，是用来晒被子床单衣服的，洁白的床单和五颜六色的衣服在空中飘扬着，远处是雪山和蓝天。  
“我们洗澡的地方在那儿～你先去洗个澡吧，衣服啥的要自己拿手洗，你拿给我就行！”  
“那个…我好像没有可以穿…的衣服了，你有没有新的？”  
翟潇闻看着有些难以启齿的夏之光，扑哧的笑了，从衣柜里拿出了一套白衬衣和有藏族图案的裤子。  
“给你～”  
“谢谢。”夏之光又抬眼极迅速地看了翟潇闻一眼，“我去洗了！”说完就匆匆下楼，跑向了后院的洗手间。  
热腾腾的洗澡水和想要洗掉一切尘土的少年，夏之光第一次觉得这个地方有一股神奇的力量，能让人想要抛下过往，重新开始。  
白衬衫是洗衣粉独有的清新味道，夏之光穿好之后，边走出了洗手间。  
打开洗手间的门，是扑面而来的独属于阿里空气中的味道，远处巍峨壮丽的绵延雪山就是著名的冈底斯山脉，阿里的夏天依旧有阵阵微风，一遍遍地拂过夏之光还有些湿漉漉的头发。  
翟潇闻就坐在一旁的躺椅上，言笑晏晏地在和一旁的普布扎西说着什么，看见走出来的夏之光，向他招了招手。  
阳光洒在背后圣洁的雪山上，照射在招手的少年脸上，夏之光在城市的学校里从未见过这样好看的人儿。  
不可比拟，幸得一见。  
“你在想什么？向你招手也不过来？”翟潇闻推了推站在原地愣神的夏之光，“你是不是怕普布哥？”  
“诶？”夏之光的手腕又被握住。  
“他人很好，就是长得凶了一些，你放轻松～”翟潇闻似乎是看出来夏之光还有些紧张和拘束。  
夏之光觉得自己的心好像被什么东西羁绊住了，眼前的翟潇闻的一举一动，都让他觉得，这个少年，是不是藏族天神留在人间的仙子。  
整个下午，夏之光和翟潇闻都在后院里坐着，或是择菜，或是谈天，抑或是就躺在躺椅上，闭上眼吹着风。  
偶尔两人也会干些别的，夏之光喜欢弹琴，刚好普布有一把旧吉他，只要一有空，夏之光就会哼着小曲儿，弹着琴瞎唱几句；一旁在画画的翟潇闻，总是笑他是个半吊子。  
夏之光也不反驳，转头去看翟潇闻的画。  
“真好看。”这是夏之光第一次夸人，以前他从不懂欣赏什么。  
普布让夏之光负责整理客房和打扫卫生，夏之光刚开始还有些怨言，后来普布告诉他，翟潇闻的身子不好，所以必须找个人，去干这些比较重的活儿。  
“你是生什么病了吗？”有天晚上，夏之光实在忍不住了问道。  
翟潇闻躺在床上看书，转过头来，“普布哥和你说的？”  
“他说你身体不好。”  
翟潇闻并没有着急着回答，合上书，坐起身，才开口道：“我只是小时候老生病而已，他是心疼我，才不让我干重活～你如果觉得苦，我和你一起干，两个人总轻松些～”  
“不苦！不苦…我只是担心你…”夏之光越说声音越低。自己在担心什么，连自己也说不清楚。  
明明只是小时候身体不好，为什么自己却提起了心。  
“明天，我想去一个地方…”  
“我陪你！”  
夏之光想也没想就说出了口，像是怕着急漏掉了什么，抓不住什么，又错过了什么。  
翟潇闻最后认真地看着夏之光，给了一个很灿烂的微笑。  
夏之光一辈子最爱那个微笑，却在被子偷偷哭了一晚上。  
后来夏之光和我说，那是他第一次害怕失去。

4.  
去神山冈仁波齐的前一天，十七和胖子突然高反严重，不得不放弃了登山，留在客栈。  
因为人数的减少，我们只租了一辆越野车。夏之光和阿蔡坐在前面，我一人坐在后面戴着耳机，路上风景极好，是藏区独有的魅力。  
我突然想起几天前夏之光那个没说完的故事，和故事里未出现的那位主人公。  
从后视镜看了一眼此时正在开车的夏之光，脸上竟看不出一丝故事中所说的“目中无人，不可一世”。  
或许，那些“净化心灵”的旅游宣传的幌子也不全是假的。  
“只能开到这了。”夏之光往旁边停了车，“如果等会儿不舒服，一定要及时说。”夏之光回头嘱咐我。  
我回瞪了他一眼，把包递给了阿蔡。  
“山间可能会有很多信徒在绕山，我们保持虔诚就好。”夏之光打开车门，一阵冷风鱼贯而入。  
“为什么绕山？”我也下了车，整了整穿在身上的冲锋衣。  
“藏传佛教有个传说，环绕神山一周，能除去身上所有罪孽。”夏之光结果阿蔡手里的包，我暗自咋舌，这俩人倒是关系好了不少。  
我向来不信佛，倒也不是反感，而是被社会主义文明教导了二十年的好青年。  
“图个心安罢了。”夏之光和阿蔡都回过头来看我，阿蔡把手伸过来，示意我牵着他，我有些不好意思，但还是一把牵过，去他妈的异地跨国，至少我们现在可以不分离。  
夏之光看着我们俩，露出了一个颇为意味深长的神情。  
在冈仁波齐的环山公路上，我亲眼见到了夏之光口中的信徒沿路跪拜行礼，五体投地，口中念的是我听不懂的藏语。  
“你看他们多虔诚。”阿蔡牵着我的手，静静地将目光投向另一侧正在行礼的一位信徒。  
信徒大多都是上了年纪的年长者，夏之光停了下来示意我们等他一会儿，他从背包里拿出了几瓶水和一盒饼，走到公路的另一边，将两样东西放在了路的一边，便又走了回来。  
“为什么不直接给他们？”  
“不能打扰他们。”  
“想不到你还挺有爱心~”  
夏之光摇摇头，开口道：“我和小翟有个约定，要替他完成。”  
这是夏之光自那天晚上之后第一次提及翟潇闻，那个停在一半的故事，的确吊足了我的胃口。   
我们三人行，翻过了冈仁波齐，映入眼帘的竟然是一个漂亮的小湖。  
托吉错，相传是善财童子洗手的地方，有许多信徒都认为在此洗个澡就能得到神灵的眷顾，得以发财。  
我蹲下身将手放进湖水里，冰冷的湖水触摸到了本身就被冻红了的手，不知为何，却不想收回来。阿蔡笑我是个小财迷，我说才不是，不信你也试试。他也将手放进湖水里，冷得全身一阵哆嗦，赶紧将手从里面拿出来，还弹了我一脸水。我也捧了一把水泼了过去，明明是为了发财的洗手，却被我俩搞得像是一次高原的“泼水节”。  
夏之光就坐在边上的石头上，看着我俩闹，头顶上是碧蓝的天空，一旁是珠穆朗玛峰。  
他在想他的小翟，我知道。

5.  
翟潇闻带夏之光上了冈仁波齐，是夏之光第一次听说的冈仁波齐。  
“普布是不是不让你来这儿？”  
“他觉得这里太高，我一定会起高反。”  
“那你为什么还是来了？”  
“有重要的事。”  
“什么事？”  
翟潇闻告诉夏之光自己的父亲是藏传信徒，四十年前最虔诚的信徒。但因为生活原因搬离了藏区，再也没有回到阿里来。  
“父亲生前最大的遗憾就是没有照顾好妈妈，和没有再回一次阿里。”翟潇闻望着那条绵延曲折的环山公路，新造的，空气里还残留着些许沥青的气味。  
翟潇闻俯下身，将膝盖、手掌、额头都触及地面，走三步重复一次。夏之光就在一旁跟着，前面和后面也是同样行礼跪拜的人。  
夏之光从未见过这样的翟潇闻，眼神坚定，面色严肃，身体虔诚；大概过了几百米，翟潇闻就有些体力不支，喘着粗气，起身有些艰难。夏之光想要扶他，却被他使劲儿地挣脱开。  
藏教有言传，行礼是必定身定心静，必须独自完成，才能洗清罪孽。  
夏之光看着摇摇晃晃的翟潇闻，却不能帮上一点忙，心里着急坏了，想要冲翟潇闻发脾气，骂他固执封建，但看着一路的信徒，却怎么也开不了口。  
他们五体投地，用最能代表自己的肉体接触高山大地来传达他们对信仰的忠诚。  
转经到一路一共五公里，是这个世界上最奇特的一条路，所有人都静默无言，只是虔诚地“转山”，有人倒下，却没有人放弃。  
夏之光不知道自己为什么也会跪下，也陪着翟潇闻一遍遍地重复着行礼的动作，水杯每次碰到地面都会发出清脆声响，像是敲钟声作响，像是提醒他们什么是归途。  
可哪里才是归途？  
到达终点的时候，翟潇闻是一头扎入了夏之光怀里的，两人就这样坐在公路上，来往的都是走在路上的信徒。夏之光望着被日落映得绚丽的天空和远处飘扬在空中的藏族彩旗。  
翟潇闻的手被冻得发紫，夏之光将翟潇闻的手捂紧放入自己的衣服里，还好今天夏之光出门前带了两片暖宝宝，他将两片暖宝宝都给翟潇闻贴上。  
“坚持一下，我们就要下山了。”  
夏之光背着翟潇闻，艰难地想要徒步下山，可是那时的夏之光终究还只是个十八岁的少年。  
两个人没有走到山下，就倒在了公路上。  
夏之光醒来的时候，已经是躺在客栈的床上了。  
转头身边就是翟潇闻，普布坐在旁边。  
“你醒了。”  
夏之光坐起身，点点头。  
“对不起。”  
普布摸了摸夏之光的发顶，“不怪你，是小翟的决定。”  
“我应该拦着他的。”  
“小翟这孩子固执，认准了一件事一定会做到底，那是他父亲的遗愿，他一定要完成……没有你，他也会自己去的。”  
夏之光低下头去，却发现自己的手还紧紧地握着翟潇闻的手。放手只是一瞬间的事，夏之光却有点不舍得。  
“小翟他，有和你说什么吗？”  
“说了他父亲的事。”  
“其他呢？”  
“没了。”夏之光抬头去看普布扎西，“还有什么？”  
“你要自己去问他，他会告诉你的。”普布拍了拍夏之光的肩膀。  
“什么？”  
“神明只教人虔诚，一切随心。”普布站起身，“小翟醒了让他喝点热水，有事就来楼下找我。”  
“好。”  
夏之光点点头，脑子里印的还是普布临走时留下的那句话。  
一切随心，是什么意思呢？  
天气晴朗，阿里的月色，也是夏之光见过最清亮皎洁的，透过窗户能依稀看得清月晕。  
夏之光想要看清楚自己的心，十八岁开始悸动的心。  
后面十天，翟潇闻又带着夏之光去了玛旁雍错—雪域高原上最神圣的圣湖，去看了旷野外的星空。  
夏之光学着翟潇闻的样子俯身低头，用手捧着湖水，那是最清冽甘甜的湖水，最干净的湖。  
“你还会再来吗？”翟潇闻认真的看着一旁将手收回的夏之光。  
翟潇闻的眼睛亮闪闪的，睫毛被冷气冻出了白霜，脸色有些苍白，上次从冈仁波齐回来时，就一天比一天的苍白，大好的阳光照下来，把翟潇闻照得像个瓷娃娃一样，好看极了。  
夏之光摇摇头，又点点头。  
“你希望我再来吗？”  
“当然。”翟潇闻笑得很灿烂，“阿里这么美，下次你可以带着你的家人一起来！”  
夏之光望着湖面上两人的倒影：“我妈妈一定会很喜欢。”  
“嗯。”  
“你会一直呆在这里吗？”夏之光转头去看翟潇闻，少年的脖子上挂着一枚很好看的玉佩，是他妈妈临走前留给他的。  
“不会。”  
“会去哪儿？”夏之光下意识地问出口，“我可以去找你…”  
翟潇闻摇了摇头，“不知道。”  
“那我怎么能找到你？”  
“光光，你对我太好了。”  
夏之光不知道该怎么接这句话，或许翟潇闻早就看出了自己的心思。  
“对了，普布说，你还有事要告诉我，是什么？”  
“普布？”  
“是啊，他说，你会亲自告诉我，我都要走了，你还不说？”  
“他瞎说的。”翟潇闻往回走，“他说什么你都信？”  
“他是你大哥，我当然信！”  
“他骗你的，只有你那么蠢才会被他骗～”  
“我不信，普布是藏族人，从不骗人！”  
“我真是信了你的邪了～”  
夏之光知道，翟潇闻一定有话要对他说，只是他还开不了口，或许，这句话一辈子也开不了口。

6.  
“后来呢？”  
“后来，临走的时候，他抱住我，对我说了句藏语。”  
“是什么？”  
“阿切拉嘎。”  
“是什么意思？”我有些焦急，想急着知道两位少年的少年心事。  
“我那时候不知道，只觉得是一句道别的话，他那几个字说得很伤感，我以为是离别的话语。”夏之光带我们回了客栈。  
“那普布呢？这间客栈就是他的客栈吗？”我继续问道，像是求知若渴的学生，但阿蔡说我就是个想听八卦的小女生。  
也没什么不对。  
夏之光第二次进藏，是在两年后，服完了兵役，准备工作。  
客栈还在开着，阿里依旧是庙宇众多。  
“小翟！”夏之光还未走进门，就先喊了出来，“小翟！”  
后院跑出来两个孩童，叫着“有客人，有客人！”  
“小光？”熟悉的高大个映入眼帘，黝黑的皮肤，健壮的身体，一切看起来都没什么变化。  
“普布哥！小翟呢？我给他带了一样礼物，他一定喜欢！”  
夏之光气喘吁吁地把包放下，从包里掏出了一个小盒子，那是他妈妈在他临行前塞给他的，是一枚银做的戒指。  
“光光，你等等…小翟他…”普布扎西想要打断夏之光的动作，却看见了盒子里放着的那枚银戒指。  
夏之光原本兴奋无比的神情一下子被普布扎西的慌乱给打破了。  
“他怎么了？”  
“小光，你等等，小翟他也留了东西给你。”普布去自己的房间里翻找，过了不久就从床底下的箱子里翻出了一个信封，夏之光不知道自己是怎么打开信封的，信封里装着的，是翟潇闻那块贴身的玉佩。  
没有信，其他什么也没留下。  
“他让我告诉你，他应该是去了最向往的地方。”普布的眼睛红了，这是夏之光第一次看普布哭，“我以为他会告诉你真相，但看起来，他没有。小翟有先天性心脏病，而且两年前医生说，小翟可能没有多少时间了，小翟的父亲去世后，原本小翟的妈妈是想把小翟接出国治病的，但那孩子及其固执，一定要回阿里，来完成他父亲最后的遗愿。他母亲嘱咐我，无论如何也不能让他去转山，可他还是去了，幸好你陪他去了，他才能活着回来。”  
“你回去之后，小翟就给他母亲通了电话，说是答应做那个心脏手术，就被他母亲接出国了。那手术，只有百分之五的成功率，但他说，他想试试，他不甘心就这样死了。走之前，他嘱咐我，如果你来了，就把这个交给你，如果那时他还没有出现，他可能…就…”  
“不可能！”  
“小光…”  
“不可能，不可能的。”  
夏之光将玉佩紧紧地握在手里，骨节惨白。  
翟潇闻，你一定不会就这样丢下我，对不对？  
你只是还在赶来的路上，我只是先到了一步，对不对？  
阿切拉嘎，你这个傻子。  
夏之光在服兵役的时候，有天突然来了一个藏区的士兵，他问了那人这四个字的意思，才恍然大悟。  
“阿切拉嘎？你确定是这个读音？”  
夏之光确定地点了点头。  
“是哪个小姑娘对你说的？”  
“什么？”  
“那是我爱你的意思，我爱你！”  
我爱你。  
是翟潇闻对夏之光说的最后一句话。  
而夏之光却无法回应。

7.  
我头一回听夏之光唱《归人》，也是头一次见夏之光落泪。  
心里好像被什么东西堵住了，我眼前的这位只有二十三岁的青年老板，原来，很早就体验了生死。  
我不敢再问有关于那个故事的任何，一点都不敢提。十七问我这几天怎么转了性，看见夏之光就绕着走，是不是他威胁我什么了。  
我摇摇头。  
嘴巴里有千言万语，却什么也说不出口。  
在我们将要离开阿里的最后两天，夏之光突然接到了一个电话，心情格外的好。  
“怎么突然抽风了？”  
“是中什么大奖了？”阿蔡也顺着我的话说。  
“可能是要来什么美女～”胖子还是改不了他的色心，我给了一个胖子一个白眼，成功地堵住了胖子的嘴。  
“明天你们自己去玛旁雍错，我要去接个人。”  
那天的夏之光破例的唱了一首轻快的歌，是首藏语歌，我听不懂词，只知道夏之光是开心的。  
他依旧还有让他开心的事，这样也不错。  
或许是，普布给他打来的，会带着自己的老婆和刚出生不久的孩子。  
也或许是，曾经的战友来这里看望他。  
也有可能是他的家人，他说过总有一天会带他们来这里。  
阿蔡问我，为什么不能是小翟。  
我沉默了许久。  
自始至终，翟潇闻一直是故事里的人物，像是纯净无暇的神灵，不染世事的天使。  
如果这个世界真的能留住他，那一定是天神的眷顾。  
如果真的有幸一见，我一定想要好好抱一抱他。  
“你在想什么？”阿蔡敲了敲我的脑袋。  
“想我们就要分开了~”我盯着阿蔡的眼睛想要得到那个我想要的答案。  
这次旅行之后，阿蔡就要出国留学了，而我还是一名普通的即将面临考研或是就业的大学生。  
两年也可能是更久的离别，让我们一直在退缩，一直在犹豫。  
“我认准你了啊。”  
“别想逃走。”  
我突然想起那天夏之光第一次讲起他和小翟的故事，或许，那时的他就是想告诉我们，相爱别犹豫，相爱已经足够不容易。  
所爱隔山海，山海不可平；  
海有舟可渡，山有路可行；  
此爱翻山海，山海皆可平。

8.  
第一次听到玛旁雍错是在夏之光的故事里。  
这一次，是在眼前。  
湖水是蔚蓝色的，不知是湖水本身的颜色还是天空映下的颜色，我形容不出来，只是一个劲儿地抓着十七的手感叹：“好美啊！”  
像是蓝白色颜料盘被打翻在了这片土地上，像是神话故事里的仙境。  
不识人间，独有仙境。  
我突然想起了小翟和夏之光，想起了他们当时坐在这里，将要分别的场景。  
“你还会再回来吗？”  
“你会一直在这里吗？”  
手机震动了一下，是阿蔡发来的，只有四个字。  
我的脸有些发烫，眼泪是笑着出来的。  
“阿切拉嘎。”  
我爱你。  
“阿切拉嘎~”  
我们在高四千五百米的高原的圣湖之首的玛旁雍错，用最浪漫的藏语告白。  
我们彼此坚定着各自未来的路，却相伴而行，不算分离。  
我回过头去，想要给阿蔡一个拥抱，却看见了夏之光。  
他就站在那块石头上，身旁有另一个人。  
我是该惊叫出声，还是该放声大哭，我不知道。  
那是一个长得很好看的青年，不对，好看已经不足以来形容他。他穿的不多，身上披着的是夏之光的红色冲锋衣，背着一个黑色的包，蓝色的毛线帽下是栗色的头发，最好看的是眼睛，闪闪发亮的，透着光。  
我确信，那是翟潇闻。  
我没有做梦，也或许，这所有的一切都是一场梦。  
“怎么了，看傻了你？”夏之光有些无奈的蹲下身朝我们招了招手，“怎么还哭了？小蔡欺负你了~”  
我将我的包一气之下砸向他。  
妈的，夏之光，老娘因为你的故事伤心了那么久，你到头来还调侃我。  
“我乐意哭，要你管！”  
我也不知道我是气哭了还是喜极而泣，阿蔡也觉得我好笑，还拿相机拍我，我说我太丑了，他拍了拍我的背，在我耳边轻声地说，你怎样都好看。  
鬼才相信。  
我们挤在一辆小面包车里回了客栈。  
“故事什么时候讲完？”  
“啊？”  
“你们后来的故事呢？你上次停在那里，害得我瞎想了好久！”我在车上抱怨道。  
夏之光和翟潇闻对了一个眼神，相视而笑。  
翟潇闻给我们讲了剩下的故事：  
手术还算成功，但恢复起来很难。所以，那两年里翟潇闻一直呆在美国养病。  
两年后，自己回了国，最先去的是上海，那是夏之光的故乡，是他一直想去的地方。  
可是那么大的上海，该如何去找夏之光一个人。  
翟潇闻的画被一位女收藏家看上，是那幅《藏里》。  
“我不卖，真的不卖。”  
“你说价，多少我都买！”  
“这幅画，对我有重要意义，对不起。”  
“画家先生，不瞒您说，我儿子很喜欢这个地方，对他有特殊意义。他十八岁离家出走，回来后变了一个人，说世界的中心有个地方，让他明白了生活的意义。他还说，有机会一定会带去我看看，那里有个重要的人，想让我见见。”  
翟潇闻看着面前的这位女士，有些不可置信。  
“他当兵回来，就又去了那里，说是要找一样东西，找不到就不回来。我想，或许这幅画，就是他想要找的东西。”  
“我送给您了。”  
“什么？”  
“送给您了。”  
“欸，孩子，孩子，等等！”翟潇闻想要起身却被拦住，“怎么突然……”  
“夫人，我也要去找那样东西了，这幅画，在您这儿，有最大的意义。”  
画里是两个少年躺在客栈后院的躺椅上，一个在弹琴，一个在画画。远处是神山圣湖环绕，彩旗飘扬。  
那是翟潇闻在养病的时候画的，取名《藏里》，是独属于他和夏之光的故事。  
此时站在他面前的，就是夏之光口中，那位温柔的母亲。  
夏之光在等他，就在他们相遇的地方。  
他一刻也等不了了，相爱只待归人。

9.  
“我的画室就在上海，你们随时想去，可以联系我~”翟潇闻给我们每个人都倒了一杯热茶，“光光就继续开了这家客栈，普布哥现在也有了家庭了，一切都还不错。”  
“那丫头，为你流了不少眼泪。”夏之光一边帮我们整理最后的行李，一边指了指我。  
“哦？是嘛~夏之光这个人呐，是不是拿我们的故事，吓着你了？”  
我摇摇头，眼泪却又不像话地掉了下来。  
其实，一开始我对于这个故事很不屑，甚至怀疑过那是夏之光一人臆想出来的。  
但当我看见，那神山圣湖，那些虔诚的信徒，一切都是一样的真实，就像那个故事的旁观者，像是有一个声音一直在告诫自己，相爱如此不易，何必犹豫，何必放弃。  
“谢谢你。”临走的时候，我抱了一下翟潇闻，小声地和他道了一句谢。  
他笑得很灿烂，是能让人忘掉一切烦恼的笑容，是我在阿里见过最好的笑容。  
我还给夏之光留了一封信，信封里留着一张我和阿蔡两个人的照片，背后写着“阿切拉嘎”。  
夏之光将那首《归人》又唱了一边，这次他还是流泪了。  
原来，世间所有的爱，都值得被感动。  
“没什么好祝福的，祝你们，一生幸运。”  
一生幸运。  
“好。”

10.  
后来，阿蔡将我们这次旅行的所有照片都洗了出来，办了一个摄影展。  
名为《归藏里》。  
此文，用于纪念那场旅行，和那个故事。

还有五年前的阿里夏末的两个少年。


End file.
